


Touch Me!

by Ulysses31dancer



Category: Chris's butt, Glee RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-14
Updated: 2013-06-14
Packaged: 2017-12-14 23:14:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/842511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ulysses31dancer/pseuds/Ulysses31dancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mia, Darren and Will are drunk at a party and can't stop looking at Chris's butt.<br/>Inspired by Mia's tweet regarding "Colfer's butt"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch Me!

“Fuck Me!” Mia exclaimed all of a sudden. Her hands reached out and she clasped onto Will and Darren’s knees, the two men sitting on either side of her.  
“What’s wrong?” Will asked his face filling with concern. The two men followed her gaze across the room and past the other party-goers, and when they saw what she was staring at, no other words were necessary. On the other side of the room, Chris was on his knees bent over in his tightly clad skinny jeans trying to retrieve something that had fallen under the table. It was an innocent enough action, but the resulting outcome was the hottest sight the three had seen the whole entire night.  
“Colfer’s butt,” Mia managed to say as she took another swig of her vodka and lime. She swallowed the strong liquid and nibbled hungrily on her bottom lip.  
It was just at that moment that a group of people walked past obscuring their view from the couch that they were taking a rest on. That didn’t stop them though, and Darren, Mia and Will all tilted their heads to the left to get a better view. It worked and they were rewarded with another fine view as Chris leaned further under the table, the new position only putting his ass higher in the air.  
“Damn, would you just look at it,” Darren whispered shaking his head in disbelief, and it was met with agreeable ‘uhmms’ from both Mia and Will.  
It was just then though that Chris seemed to sense them staring. He quickly brought his body up and glanced over in their direction. He swiveled around, his eyes falling on the three sitting on the couch across the room. He rubbed his butt worriedly.  
“Shit, we’ve been busted!” Darren gasped and they all quickly looked away in different directions. Mia spied that Will had also reverted his gaze. “What are you doing?” she asked, slapping his knee playfully. “You’re allowed to look at it.”  
Will chuckled. “I just keep forgetting, you know.” He shook his head and let his eyes fall back in Chris’s direction. “It’ been nearly a year already, but I still forget that I get to look, and touch, The Butt.”  
Darren grabbed Mia’s hand. “I think we’re being a tad bit inappropriate, don’t you think?”  
“Hey,” Mia began in their defense, “there’s a post of Colfer’s butt going around on tumblr that’s got over 14 million reblogs and likes. We’re obviously not the only ones who are obsessed with Chris’s butt.”  
“Guys?” Chris asked worriedly approaching them now. He glanced over his shoulder again and he looked like he was trying to check out his own fine ass. Mia had to stifle her laugh. “Have I got something on my jeans?” he asked innocently.  
“No! No!” Both Darren and Will answered quickly.  
“We were staring at your butt, because hot damn, Colfer!” Mia exclaimed unabashed. Darren snorted on his drink. Only Mia could be that direct and full of sass. She was never afraid to speak her mind.  
“Oh!” Chris rolled his eyes. “Not you guys as well. Man, I don’t see what the big deal is all about. It’s just a butt.”  
Mia gasped throwing her hand across her mouth dramatically as if Chris has just said the most blasphemous sentence in the world. “How dare you speak ill of Colfer’s butt!”  
Despite himself, Chris couldn’t help but smirk at Mia’s vivacity.  
“You know, it’s not fair,” Mia continued gazing up at Chris with that devilish twinkle back in her eye. “Darren’s touched it, Will’s definitely had his hands all over it, but you know what, I’ve never touched it.”  
Darren and Will glanced at her in surprise.  
“Uh, well, there’s a good reason for that, it’s already taken,” Chris joked back to her as he sat down on the coffee table in front of them. Will passed him his drink and Chris took a healthy sip before passing it back.  
“Oh, come on Chris,” Will stated in Mia’s defense, “we all have different body parts that we objectify about each other, take Mia’s boobs for example.”  
Mia and Darren glanced at him with raised eyebrows especially when Will couldn’t help but let his eyes fall to her ample cleavage. And true to his words, Mia’s boobs were on good form that night. She was wearing a low cut top and a push up bra that added to their robust shape.  
“Um, true!” Chris agreed folding his arms across his chest and trying to stop his eyes from falling onto Mia’s most luscious asset.  
But it was Will who had to be concerned because Darren and Mia were still staring at him in disbelief. He slunk away slightly, “Hey, just because I’m into guys doesn’t mean I’m not impervious to the woman’s form.” And he couldn’t help his eyes falling to her breasts again. “I mean, they look just so round and full, and..” Will licked his lips subconsciously.  
An idea quickly sprung up in Mia’s head. “How about,” she flashed them a warning, cunning smile. “If I let Will touch my boobs Chris, you let me touch your butt.”  
Will looked up eagerly to Chris for approval, and then, quickly remembering, he glanced for secondary approval from Darren. But Darren wasn’t about to knock it back because he had his own thoughts running through his head as well.  
“Well, I don’t care if you touch Mia’s boobs because if you get to touch Mia’s boobs, I get to touch your abs, Will, because fucking hell, dude, who really has abs like that?”  
Mia nodded quickly and she glanced at Will’s washboard stomach that was hidden underneath his fitted buttoned shirt. They all glanced back eagerly to Chris who had now crossed one leg over the other and was resting his head in his hands. He stared back at the three fondly.  
“You guys really are quite tipsy, aren’t you?”  
“What about you, Colfer,” Darren cut in ignoring Chris’s teasing remark, “If Mia touches your butt, and Will touches Mia’s boobs and I get to touch Will’s abs, you get to touch something on me.”  
Chris snorted at his words. “Haven’t we done enough touching in our time?”  
Darren shrugged, “There’s got to be something that you want to touch that you haven’t touched before?” The three stared at him in surprise. “But not in, you know, the vicinity of,” and he waved his hands in front of his crotch.  
Chris rolled his eyes again, “Um, do I have to remind you that I have in fact actually touched you there Darren?”  
Will and Mia quickly spun to face Darren their faces filled with delighted curiosity.  
“OOOoohh, do tell,” Will laughed rubbing his hands together when he saw Darren blush.  
“Don’t worry, it was accident,” Chris told them firmly.  
“Sure it was,” Mia teased.  
“Hey, there’s only so much room in the back of a Prius, alright, “accidents” are bound to happen. My hand slipped, okay!”  
Darren gave them a wink, “Yeah, his hand slipped and it was such a wonderful slip now that I come to think of it.” Darren hiccupped. Chris swatted his hand in his direction feigning annoyance, but Chris couldn’t deny that Darren’s proposal was quite interesting. He thought for a moment, his eyes fleeting over Darren’s body. There was one thing that he wouldn’t mind touching of Darren’s because while he had been able to get his hands on nearly every other part (intentionally and unintentionally) there was still one body item of Darren’s that he hadn’t touched. Admittedly, he was a little embarrassed to say it and he wished he was as intoxicated as his lovely friends before him. He glanced nervously at Darren and Mia noting how they had not missed that he was actually considering Darren’s offer.  
Eventually, Will couldn’t help but laugh. “Okay, spill it! What do you want to touch on Darren?”  
Chris couldn’t help himself, he tried as hard as he could, but alas, he couldn’t stop his eyes from raking up Darren’s body to his head, the very head that had such turbulent locks of thick dark curls. Oh boy, wouldn’t he give to be able to run his hands through them, to feel them wrap around his fingers and to gently tug on them.  
“The hair,” Chris swallowed trying to stop himself from stammering. “I want to touch the hair.”  
“Ooohh, good choice,” Mia agreed. Will and Mia glanced at Darren to see if it was fine with Chris’s choice. From the hungry look in Darren’s eyes, the three of them knew that it was more than fine. “You can pull on these locks all day, baby,” Darren told Chris huskily.  
“Turn around Colfer,” Mia ordered. Chris gave a little giggle, rose to his feet and turned so his butt was facing the three of them. They gazed at it in silence, appreciating the delicious curve of his cheeks that were sitting nice and perky in his tight jeans. Mia didn’t hesitate any longer and reached her hand out. She ran her hand from the top, her palm cupping its ample curve. She couldn’t stop herself and she brought her other hand up too taking the other cheek in her hold and gave it a gentle squeeze. She turned to Will, “You’re one lucky guy.”  
Will rested his head in his hand and sighed contentedly, “I know. I love Colfer’s butt.”  
She turned to Darren who was watching, his drink paused half way to his head, his mouth slightly open.  
“You want?” Mia asked.  
Darren licked his lips and gently tapped one of Mia’s hands out of the way. “For old time’s sake,” Darren muttered and he gave her a wink. He placed the palm of his hand over one cheek of Chris’s butt as well and nodded appreciatively. “Yep, nice and hard like always.”  
Mia giggled. “I glad we’re only talking about his butt!” Her hands continued to massage over his ass, her fingers tickling his skin and causing Chris to twitch his buttocks. “It’s not as curvaceous as yours, but still,” she gave one of Chris’s butt cheeks a playful pat, “in those jeans, it’s just got the right amount, you know.”  
Darren nodded hungrily and took another swig of his whiskey.  
It was then that Will became impatient and he gave a slight little cough, his eyes falling on Mia. Chris turned around as well and sat back down on the coffee table. “Your turn,” Will announced eyeing Mia up.  
Mia gave him a warm smile and leaned back a fraction which had the fantastic effect of only making her breasts more prominent. Darren stared at her like he wanted to ravish her on the spot, while Will stared a little unsure. But Mia wasn’t about to waste any time, she grabbed Will’s hand and placed it on her right breast. “There you go!” She told him happily gazing at him from under her long lashes. Will’s face rose in surprise as his hands ran over the outside of Mia’s soft flesh. He molded his hand over the top and slowly brought his palm down to cup it from underneath.  
“Fuck! They’re so soft and so full, Mia!” Mia gave him a satisfied knowing smile and Will quickly glanced up at Chris. “Have you felt these guys?”  
“Um, shouldn’t you be calling them girls?” Chris asked confused. He looked at Mia’s boobs then, the one that was being gently stroked and squeezed. “And no, I haven’t touched Mia’s boobs before.”  
“Well, you should,” Darren told him reaching his own hand up to cup Mia’s other boob. “Because they really are just awesome, I love just getting my face right in between them and …” Darren shook his head back and forth and made a less than appropriate raspberry sound. “Go on!” He urged Chris when he had finished making the noise.  
Chris eyed Mia’s breasts cautiously, but heck, if they were doing it, he might as well. He kneeled down before Mia and reached out to where Will was still caressing her right breast.  
Chris eyes rose in surprise. “You’re right, they are so soft!” He gave the breast he was holding a gentle squeeze over Will’s hand and nodded in satisfaction.  
“God, I’m the luckiest girl in the world, I have three gorgeous men playing with my boobs,” Mia giggled. Darren frowned at the realization of what she had just said.  
“I think its Will’s turn now,” he coughed. He gave a sharp nod to Will and Chris and they quickly dropped their hands.  
“Sorry, drunk Darren, means jealous Darren.” Mia gave him a chastising look but turned to face Will as well, “Abs! Get them out.”  
Darren turned quickly, “Yes, Will’s Abs!”  
Will sat back and gave Chris a teasing smile. “Don’t get jealous babe, you get to do this all the time at home.”  
“Yeah, and a whole lot more!” Chris added with a cheesy smile.  
Darren and Mia reached out, and stroked their hands down Will’s chest. “Holy crap!” Darren exclaimed. “Just how!?”  
Mia lifted his shirt, her cool hands running down the defined contours of Will’s stomach and she couldn’t help herself and lift his shirt higher. “Look!” She said to Darren, “you can see each and every one clearly defined. Damn!” She looked back at Will. “You must have one extravagant workout regime.”  
They continued to stroke until Will started to believe they had mistaken him for a cute little puppy on this side of the road, because with a gorgeous smile like his, it could easily be done. Chris was getting impatient though, he had waited through all three of them and he now believed that it should be his turn. His eyes wandered back to Darren’s hair.  
“It’s my turn now,” Chris complained unable to take his eyes off Darren’s thick curls. They reluctantly removed their hands off Will’s abs and looked towards the top of Darren’s head.  
“Eat your heart out,” Darren told Chris, his words definitely starting to slur. He bent his head down allowing for better access.  
Chris took a deep breath and reached up gently curling his fingers into his hair. It was soft and thick spiraling out of control around Chris’s fingers now that he started to massage into Darren’s scalp. He tugged slightly and Mia lifted her hand and began to scratch the base of his neck, her fingernails scratching just into his hairline. Darren practically purred into it.  
“You guys better not stop,” he muttered.  
Will smiled mischievously, “It’s going to cost you.”  
“Cost me?” Darren asked.  
“Yeah,” Will continued, “More body parts.”  
Mia quickly turned her head. “More body parts?”  
A slow smile crept onto her face and she tried to hold onto her giggle, “Yeah, more body parts.”  
Chris shook his head at his friends, not bothered that his hands were still massaging Darren’s scalp. “This is the last time I’m going to let you guys get drunk together, you realize that don’t you?”


End file.
